31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.
1. Prendre quelqu'un par la main

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 1er mars : Main

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Prendre quelqu'un par la main**

La première fois qu'Amerei avait pris la main de Lancel, elle n'avait senti que les os sous sa peau et le froid de son épiderme. Les mains d'un homme malade, d'un mort-vivant presque. La vérité était que son nouvel époux était tout bonnement squelettique. Cela avait été déstabilisant, même en sachant qu'il était encore convalescent. Pourtant, ses yeux, ses grands yeux verts, avaient encore ce léger éclat de l'adolescence. Les yeux d'un enfant incrustés sur le visage d'un grand-père.

Un enfant qui avait souffert.

Oui, ce nouveau mari était un être plein de mystères, mystères qu'elle s'était jurée d'éclaircir.

Et petit à petit, les mains de Lancel se réchauffaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à le connaître, à dompter ce caractère de lion blessé qui ne cherchait qu'à s'isoler pour guérir, à faire tomber les murs érigés autour de son cœur. Ce dont il avait besoin avant tout, ce n'était pas d'une femme, c'était d'une amie. L'amour viendrait bien après.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient mariés, huit mois qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre de rester vivre à Darry, six mois qu'elle était réellement sa femme, deux mois qu'elle pouvait affirmer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle comme elle en avait désormais pour lui.

Les mains de Lancel étaient désormais chaudes, elle pouvait enfin sentir un petit coussin de muscles en plus des phalanges.

Chaudes mais aussi douces quand il lui caressait gentiment la joue, brûlantes quand il la faisait sienne, c'était désormais entre ses mains qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, libre, la plus heureuse des femmes.

La réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

**FIN**


	2. Trouver son style de livre

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 2 mars : Livre

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Trouver son style de livre**

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, Lancel n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de grand lecteur ou d'amoureux des livres. Il n'était pas sans lire un ouvrage de temps en temps pour le plaisir mais il était loin d'égaler la soif inextinguible de Tyrion dans ce domaine. Sa convalescence l'avait poussé à lire plus pour chasser l'ennui et il commençait à comprendre l'amour de son cousin pour la lecture.

En revanche, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi réfractaire aux livres que sa jeune épouse.

Amerei détestait la lecture.

Elle lisait si elle devait lire, il fallait bien se tenir informé des recettes et des dépenses des terres qu'elle régentait à ses côtés, les lettres et autres choses du quotidien. Mais Lancel ne l'avait jamais vue se diriger d'elle-même vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre et s'installer pour lire pour le plaisir. Elle ne s'en cachait pas, lire, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être vieille et elle était hermétique au voyage imaginaire qu'offrait cet exercice. Elle en était navrée mais c'était ainsi. Il mettait cela sur le compte de son énergie : Amerei était une jeune femme vive, qui aimait la vie, il fallait que ça bouge. Étrangement, la broderie ne lui posait pas ce problème, même si elle n'était pas une grande amatrice de cet art, elle brodait régulièrement.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Lui avait-elle dit. Quand je brode, je vois mon motif apparaître. Quand je lis, mon cerveau ne me montre pas les images que les mots décrivent.

Aussi, la surprendre un jour dans leur chambre, plongée dans un livre, clairement immergée dans l'univers qu'elle déchiffrait, ça avait des airs presque surnaturels. Il voulut parler, se retint avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, fermant les yeux, épuisé.

Le lendemain, elle était toujours en train de lire son ouvrage, un sourire aux lèvres, clairement heureuse. Il pensa qu'elle avait trouvé un joli roman de chevaliers et de nobles dames, elle qui était si fleur bleue.

Le surlendemain, elle le lisait encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Tenta-t-il

\- Quelque chose que j'ai hâte d'essayer avec toi. Répondit-elle sans croiser son regard.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle leva le nez de son livre, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant d'un éclat qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il rougit immédiatement.

Cela n'empêcha pas Lancel de lui offrir la suite de ce roman érotique pour autant.

**FIN**


	3. Un mauvais déguisement

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 3 mars : Déguisement

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Un mauvais déguisement**

Son expression devait être impayable car Amerei baissait la tête, honteuse. Elle semblait même sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux fixaient le bas de sa robe. Lancel l'étudiait de la tête aux pieds, l'air clairement confus. La tenue d'Amerei n'avait rien de choquant, au contraire, elle aurait fait les délices des septas les plus zélées à répandre la modestie mal placée. Et cela venait de lui, Lancel, le moine comme l'avait surnommé sa belle-mère parce qu'il priait tous les jours et qui disait vouloir mener une vie plus en phase avec les enseignements des Sept. Amerei était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu marine terriblement triste, carrée, qui cachait les courbes de la jeune femme. Elle était empaquetée jusqu'à la gorge car le haut de la robe faisait une espèce de col roulé. La couleur n'était pas forcément moche et elle complimentait assez la carnation de son épouse. Mais la coupe n'était pas du tout flatteuse, il avait l'impression qu'elle était déguisée. Car ce n'était clairement pas Ami, ce genre de tenue.

Amerei, c'était des robes aux décolletés qui dévoilaient la naissance de ses seins car elle était fière de ses attributs.

Amerei, c'était des tenues aux couleurs chaudes : du orange, du jaune, du rouge parfois, beaucoup de marrons chauds.

Amerei, c'était la vie, c'était la sensualité sans jamais déborder sur le territoire du vulgaire.

Amerei, ce n'était pas cette apprentie septa à qui on avait dit de cacher ce sein qu'on ne saurait voir.

\- Je suis désolée... Murmura-t-elle

\- Je ne suis pas fâché ! Je suis juste surpris... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce changement soudain.

\- Une femme mariée ne doit pas s'habiller en putain.

Il se figea sur place.

Ces mots n'étaient pas d'Amerei.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais fait une remarque déplacée ? Demanda-t-il

Il était certain que non. Malgré sa foi renouvelée et sa nouvelle connaissance des enseignements divins, il n'avait jamais rien dit à Amerei par rapport à sa manière de s'habiller pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'il jugeait qu'un mari n'avait pas à dire à sa femme ce qu'elle avait le droit ou non de porter.

\- Non...

\- Ne le prends pas mal... La couleur te va bien. Mais ça n'est pas ton style.

\- Je déteste ce style...

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer.

\- Maman était avec moi cet après-midi.

Ca puait déjà.

Lancel n'éprouvait que de l'aversion pour sa belle-mère, pour qui ses filles n'étaient que des déceptions, pour qui son fils était le meilleur alors qu'il était le garçon le plus horrible qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, après Joffrey. Oui, pour Mariya Frey, née Darry, sa fille Amerei n'était qu'une catin, Walda un gros tas de graisse qui avait coûté cher à son beau-père et Marissa une espèce d'aliénée mentale alors qu'elle était juste terriblement timide. Mariya Darry était une mère abusive qui avait un contrôle sur ses filles encore à ses côtés, dominant leurs esprits par la peur qu'elles avaient connu depuis l'enfance.

\- Elle m'a traitée de pute tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, disant que mes tenues étaient une insulte envers toi, que je renvoyais l'image d'Ami Corps-de-Garde et non d'Amerei Lannister et que...

\- Et que ?

\- Que c'était vulgaire pour une femme enceinte d'exhiber son ventre rond à travers le tissu tendu d'une robe...

Lancel l'enlaça, tentant de contenir sa rage qui montait, bouillonnant dans ses entrailles.

\- Va passer ta robe préférée. Lui dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

\- Mais elle...

\- On l'emmerde.

Amerei eut enfin un petit rire, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Le soir même, lors du dîner, la matriarche arqua un sourcil en voyant son aînée arborer une magnifique robe écarlate au décolleté carré mais profond, son petit ventre se dessinant sous le velours.

* * *

\- Ami, décidément, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

\- Mère, vous m'avez enseigné qu'une épouse doit être soumise et obéir à son mari.

La quinquagénaire pâlit, observant son beau-fils.

\- Vous cautionnez cela?!

\- Etant donné que je lui ai offert cette robe pour son anniversaire, je pense que oui. Ma femme n'a pas besoin de cacher son corps pour que je la sache fidèle.

\- Pensez à l'image qu'elle renvoie !

\- Vous n'aurez pas à y penser puisque vous partez demain matin.

Le ton de Lancel avait été sans appel, sa posture ferme et ses yeux si durs qu'Amerei vit en lui, l'espace d'un instant, son beau-père.

\- P... Pardon ?!

\- C'est à Amerei qu'il faut demander pardon ! Poursuivit le jeune homme avec une voix si glaciale que cela en était effrayant. Traiter sa propre fille de catin ! Lui gâcher la joie d'être enceinte ! Estimez-vous heureuse que je vous laisse dîner avec nous et que je ne vous jette pas à la rue ce soir. Vous partirez demain matin après avoir déjeuné, vous rentrerez aux Jumeaux et il est hors de question que je vous voie à la naissance de mon enfant. Marissa peut rester si elle le désire, elle n'a pas à payer pour sa _génitrice_.

Il avait presque craché ce mot.

\- Mais si vous n'êtes pas partie demain matin ou si vous tentez de revenir sans qu'on ne vous invite, ce sont les gardes qui vous accueilleront et vous renverront là d'où vous venez. Suis-je bien clair ?

Rouge de colère et balbutiante, Mariya se leva de table, Lancel soutenant toujours son regard. Quand elle ordonna à Marissa de la suivre, la jeune fille répondit qu'elle préférait rester avec sa sœur et son beau-frère.

Mariya partit le soir même.

Le lendemain, Amerei donnait cette horrible robe bleue aux septas pour en faire des bandages de fortunes. Le vent caressant sa gorge, sa main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, soutenue par un homme qui l'aimait et la respectait, elle se jura que jamais plus elle ne se déguiserait en ce qu'elle n'était pas.

**FIN**


	4. Une litanie de questions

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 4 mars : Question

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Une litanie de questions**

Lancel avait conscience d'avoir été une énigme pour Amerei.

Amerei ignorait qu'elle l'était tout autant pour lui.

Une éternelle question revenait dans son esprit lors de ses insomnies, sa femme dormant comme une bienheureuse à ses côtés :

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Amerei s'était-elle tant battue pour leur mariage alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort dès son arrivée ?

Etait-ce pour préserver cette union si prestigieuse qui lui valait enfin un peu de considération par sa mère ?

Il se doutait bien que ce n'était ni pour sa personnalité ni pour ses charmes, il était maladif à cette époque et il ne cherchait pas à se faire aimer de cette épouse imposée. Il ne l'avait pas maltraitée, il ne lui avait jamais parlé méchamment, il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, la laissant vivre sa vie de son côté.

Alors qu'est-ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à persévérer, à chercher à le comprendre, à s'en faire un ami avant de s'en faire un mari ?

Il ne s'en plaignait pas tout comme il ne le regrettait pas, il avait fini par tomber réellement amoureux de sa jeune épouse. Il s'en voulait désormais d'avoir pesté car il n'avait pas épousé une vierge, d'avoir râlé contre la réputation de celle qu'on lui promettait. Amerei était une belle personne. Gentille, généreuse, ouverte d'esprit... Il avait honte de lui. A son arrivée à Darry, elle l'avait accueilli avec le sourire et n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de le comprendre. Elle lui posait des questions sur les Sept, elle s'investissait plus encore dans ses charités...

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il savait que ce n'était certainement pas dû à un coup de foudre, il avait été bien trop laid à l'époque, physiquement comme intérieurement, pour que cela arrive.

\- Lancel... Tu ne dors pas ?

Amerei venait de se réveiller.

\- Je me posais juste une question insoluble.

\- Oh ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

\- Pourquoi tu t'es donnée tant de mal pour moi ?

Elle se redressa et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Parce que tu as été le premier dans toute ma vie à me demander pardon, à me respecter, à me voir comme une personne et non comme une extension de ma famille.

\- Je ne t'ai pas toujours respectée comme tu le méritais...

\- Je m'en doute. Mais tu m'as prouvé que tu t'étais trompé et que tu le regrettais. C'est suffisant pour moi. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu en toi lors de notre première rencontre ?

\- Non.

\- Quelqu'un d'aussi perdu que moi. Quelqu'un utilisé comme un outil exactement comme je l'étais. Et depuis, une question m'obnubilait.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait ton sourire et je me suis jurée de le faire naître un jour.

Elle se nicha contre lui et se rendormit assez vite.

Morphée vint enfin l'enlacer à son tour.

**FIN**


	5. Défaites et victoire

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 5 mars : Défaite

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Défaites et victoire**

De sa courte vie, Lancel ne gardait en bouche que l'amertume, un goût âcre qui lui brûlait la gorge. Même pas vingt ans et il savait déjà que sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue succession de défaites. Il n'était certainement pas l'héritier à la hauteur du talent de son père. Il s'était laissé manipuler par Cersei, pire encore, il en était tombé amoureux, sans jamais voir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'elle ne cherchait qu'en lui un jouet pour soulager le feu de ses reins, un pion pour ce jeu des trônes qu'elle jouait, une bouillotte pour son lit, tout cela, tout en combattant une septicémie, tout en faisant le deuil de ses frères assassinés pour avoir eu le malheur de porter le mauvais patronyme, en se retrouvant seul, désespéramment seul malgré un père aimant et un oncle qui s'était assez soucié de lui pour arranger son mariage, cela lui avait juste donné envie de mourir. Il ne comptait pas, n'avait jamais vraiment compté et quand on essayait de le prendre en compte, c'était par respect pour son père et non pas par amour pour lui, bien trop invisible et insignifiant, malgré tout son respect pour l'héritage de son oncle et son désir profond de soutenir la famille.

De sa courte vie, Amerei ne gardait en bouche que l'amertume, un goût âcre qui lui brûlait la gorge. Même pas vingt ans et elle savait déjà que sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue succession de défaites. Son sexe avait été une source de déception pour ses parents qui attendaient la venue d'un fils comme celle d'un messie. Jolie, elle n'était pas aussi belle que Walda la belle. Elle ne brillait pas par son érudition non plus. Loin d'être stupide, elle n'était pas scolaire. Sa sexualité aussi avait été une source de conflit. Mariée à la hâte à un chevalier de basse extraction après avoir été surprise avec trois hommes en même temps, un père qui lui avait craché dessus le jour de ses noces, non, clairement, ça n'était pas une victoire. Gagner l'amour de ses parents était une bataille qu'elle savait perdue d'avance. Son premier mari ne l'avait pas maltraitée mais c'était tout.

Le mariage de Lancel et d'Amerei avait été le mariage de deux perdants.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient pourtant trouvés, compris, acceptés et ils s'aimaient même.

Oui, Amerei et Lancel avaient connu beaucoup de défaites douloureuses dans leurs courtes existences.

L'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre, sentiment si mal engagé au départ, leur avait pourtant fait gagner la guerre :

Le reste du monde importait peu tant qu'ils étaient à deux.

**FIN**


	6. Comment lui dire je t'aime ?

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 6 mars : Je t'aime

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Comment lui dire « je t'aime » ?**

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Lancel n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à Amerei, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il voulait prononcer ces trois petits mots, des mots pourtant simples, des mots que sa femme avait certainement besoin d'entendre. Mais ils se perdaient dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il essayait de les prononcer, ils bloquaient sa trachée et il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. La seule femme à qui il avait dit « je t'aime », c'était à Cersei.

\- Je crois que je vous aime.

Il l'avait aimée mais elle n'avait fait naître l'amour en lui que pour se servir de lui avant de lui briser le cœur et l'épaule.

Amerei l'aimait vraiment, elle l'acceptait en entier, avec ses qualités et ses défauts et pourtant, malgré son envie de lui dire « je t'aime », au fond de lui, il y avait cette peur de briser cet équilibre fragile et délicat qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire ensemble.

\- Ton mari ne te dit jamais « je t'aime ». Avait dit un jour Mariya à sa fille

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise. Avait répliqué la jeune femme. Il me le prouve tous les jours. Il est toujours plein de petites attentions envers moi. C'est bien assez.

Amerei méritait pourtant plus que ces petites choses du quotidiens. Lui dire « je t'aime », cela serait la consécration de leur amour, un amour qui semblait mal parti pour naître à son arrivée à Darry.

Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, quand Amerei lui annonça sa grossesse, réalisant qu'il allait devenir père, qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble, le fruit de leur affection matérialisé en un être fragile qui allait grandir pour devenir une nouvelle âme sur cette terre, sa gorge se détendit, les mots ne se bousculaient plus et alors qu'il l'enlaça, l'embrassant, il répéta ses mots, incapable de s'arrêter :

\- Je t'aime, Ami. Je t'aime tellement.

**FIN**


	7. Croire au mot toujours

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 7 mars : Toujours

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Croire au mot toujours**

Si Lancel avait appris une chose pendant sa courte vie, c'était que les certitudes étaient des mensonges que l'on se racontait pour se rassurer. Le mot toujours était un traître, des œillères pour se cacher la vérité horrible que le monde n'est pas si beau que cela.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il vieillirait avec ses frères.

Ses petits frères avaient été assassinés pour la raison la plus stupide du monde.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il serait heureux à la capitale.

Il y avait passé les pires moments de son existence.

Il avait toujours cru que sa famille le soutiendrait, l'unité de clan l'inclurait forcément.

Hormis son père, sa mère et sa sœur, les Lannister s'en foutaient royalement de lui.

Il avait toujours cru que la personne à qui il allait dire « je t'aime » était sincère quand elle le lui disait en retour.

La désillusion portait un prénom : Cersei.

Oui, Lancel se méfiait des toujours désormais. Et pourtant, aux côtés d'Amerei, il se surprenait à vouloir y croire à nouveau.

Parce qu'Amerei avait toujours vu au-delà de sa piété et de son apparence.

Parce qu'Amerei avait toujours été fidèle à elle-même.

Parce qu'Amerei avait toujours su instinctivement lire en lui et le comprendre.

Oui, aux côtés d'Amerei, les toujours semblaient revêtir un drap de vérité dans lequel Lancel mourrait d'envie de s'enrouler pour y dormir.

Les toujours et le mot espoir portaient le prénom de son épouse.

**FIN**


	8. Liberté

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 8 mars : Libre

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Liberté**

Amerei ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre depuis qu'elle était l'épouse de Lancel.

Rectification : elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre depuis qu'il l'aimait.

Quand elle était encore jeune fille, la liberté qu'elle avait n'était qu'une illusion. Son père n'avait que du mépris pour elle et sa mère la gardait sous un contrôle abusif, toxique, ne voyant qu'en elle et ses sœurs une extension d'elle-même, sa déception grandissant d'année en année avec l'inéluctable évidence que ses enfants avaient leurs personnalités. C'était dans le sexe qu'elle se sentait alors la plus libre, grisée par les sensations que l'acte lui offrait, libre de ses penchants, libre de ses envies, libre de les accomplir auprès d'un partenaire plus que consentant.

Son premier mari, Pat de la Bleufurque, avait été décent. C'était le mot qui convenait. La décence. Elle qu'on avait mariée à la va-vite suite à une charmante embrassade à quatre, de peur qu'un bâtard ne se soit logé dans ses entrailles, pour éviter le qu'en dira-t-on si elle était enceinte. Il ne l'avait jamais frappée, jamais maltraitée mais il avait été catégorique : elle était son épouse, elle devait obéir. Elle le pleura sincèrement à sa mort car il n'avait pas été un homme mauvais. Juste décent.

Puis était venu Lancel et ce mariage était bien mal engagé. Mais dès le départ, il l'avait laissée libre. Libre de ses mouvements, libre de ses actes, libre de ses choix. Il le lui avait dit quand elle lui avait demandé quoi faire en l'attendant : elle était libre, elle n'avait pas à lui obéir docilement. Sa seule demande, cela avait été de ne pas l'attendre comme un chien au coin du feu se languissant de son maître. Même quand son cousin Jaime était venu le voir, lui disant de ne pas tant la « négliger » parce qu'elle risquait de le rendre cocu, la seule chose qu'il avait répondu, c'était :

\- Si c'est le cas, je leur souhaite de trouver le bonheur ensemble.

Les mots d'un homme qui ne voulait pas la faire souffrir pour sa propre pénitence.

Depuis, elle avait réussi à gagner son amitié puis son coeur Il était resté à ses côtés. Son amour était sans doute la chose la plus libératrice qu'Amerei avait connu dans sa vie. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui faisait confiance entièrement, quelqu'un la défendait contre sa mère, quelqu'un la soutenait et la voyait pour elle, Amerei, l'épicurienne et non la veuve, la fille d'une Darry.

Et paradoxalement, c'était quand Lancel capturait ses lèvres qu'elle se sentait la plus libre du monde.

**FIN**


	9. Les différents types de mariages

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 9 mars : Mariage

_Un grand merci à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews! Elles me font chaud au coeur! Lassa, je ne peux pas y répondre directement car c'est en anonyme mais toutes tes remarques sont appréciées!_

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Les différents types de mariages**

\- Je veux t'épouser.

Amerei avait haussé un sourcil, ses yeux trahissant sa confusion.

\- Lancel... On est déjà mariés ! Aux yeux des hommes et aux yeux des Dieux.

\- Sauf que ce jour-là, je ne t'ai pas épousée pour les bonnes raisons.

Elle l'observa. Il était clair que cela le bouffait. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient mariés pour conclure un accord, une alliance entre deux familles. Ils n'avaient été que des pions remplaçables, comme tant d'autres avant eux dans le jeu des mariages arrangés. Quand elle était petite fille, Amerei avait rêvé d'un mariage d'amour. La rudesse de la vie aux Jumeaux l'avait vite fait déchanter. Son premier mariage, avec Pat de la Bleufurque, avait complètement avorté cet espoir, même si Pat avait été un homme correct envers elle. Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle épouserait un Lannister, elle avait eu un regain d'espoir, encore une fois vite tué une fois les Noces Pourpres passées.

Lancel, lui, n'avait jamais abandonné ce rêve d'épouser quelqu'un parce qu'on aimait cette personne.

Il était lui-même issu d'un mariage d'amour. Pas d'un mariage arrangé où l'amour s'était développé entre les époux après la cérémonie, non ! Il était véritablement un enfant de l'amour. Kevan Lannister et Dorna Swyft s'étaient mariés alors qu'ils étaient déjà profondément épris l'un de l'autre. Lancel avait donc grandi avec cet exemple de bonheur conjugal et s'il savait que les mariages arrangés étaient la norme, il s'était juré de faire comme ses parents, d'avoir le luxe de se marier en suivant son cœur.

Puis étaient venus le roi, la reine, la guerre, la mort de ses frères, les Noces Pourpres puis elle, cette épouse qui n'avait pour elle que son héritage Darry parce qu'elle avait bien conscience de ne pas être très recommandable sur l'échiquier du mariage. Alors qu'il voulait devenir l'époux des Dieux. Il avait passé sa cape sur ses épaules uniquement parce que les Sept disaient d'honorer ses parents. Avec le temps, elle avait réussi à gagner sa confiance, son respect, son amitié. L'amour n'avait pas tardé, timide mais réel.

\- Je veux t'épouser parce que je t'aime, pas parce qu'on m'y a forcé.

\- On peut toujours renouveler nos vœux. Et entre nous, on dira que c'est cette date, notre vrai mariage.

Il sourit et s'assit à ses côtés, lui volant un baiser, sa main se posant doucement sur son ventre rebondi.

Leur enfant serait, lui aussi, un bébé d'un mariage d'amour.

**FIN**


	10. Un bien précieux à protéger

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 10 mars : Protéger

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Un bien précieux à protéger**

Amerei avait conscience que son couple était un ovni pour le reste du royaume, l'inverse parfait de la construction matrimoniale classique chez les nobles de Westeros.

On attendait des hommes qu'ils soient durs, qu'ils ne montrent pas leurs émotions, qu'ils soient des êtres un peu inaccessibles, qu'ils prouvent leur virilité par leurs faits d'armes ou par leurs prouesses sexuelles.

On attendait des femmes qu'elles soient soumises, des ventres pour la descendance de leurs époux, des mères dans l'âme, pieuses et pour qui le sexe n'était qu'un moyen d'avoir des enfants.

Par les Sept, combien Lancel et elle étaient aux antipodes de ces clichés !

Lancel pouvait se montrer dur s'il le fallait mais c'était un homme au fond tendre et sensible, n'importe lequel de ses serfs pouvait l'approcher sans crainte, il discutait avec lui avec la même attention que s'il s'adressait à un de ses pairs. S'il se défendait avec une épée à la main, il n'était pas non plus un guerrier émérite (il s'entraînait d'ailleurs) et surtout : Lancel n'aimait pas le sexe. Au début de leur mariage en tout cas. Il avait admis, bien plus tard, que même avec la seule femme avec qui il avait couché avant leur mariage, il n'avait pas vraiment aimé. Bien entendu, sur le coup, oui, les sens prenaient le dessus mais après, il se sentait toujours sale. Cette sensation s'était complètement dissipée quand elle et lui avaient commencé à ne plus coucher ensemble mais à faire l'amour. Parce que Lancel était de ses êtres pour qui l'union charnelle devait se faire uniquement quand on avait une attirance pour quelqu'un, quand on aimait cette personne. C'était très fleur bleue mais tout au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'il était.

Quant à Amerei, ce qu'elle était faisait frémir les dames « tout à fait comme il faut ». Elle n'était pas pieuse pour un sou (Lancel l'était bien assez pour deux), elle parlait ouvertement, si elle aimait bien les enfants, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle souhaitait tomber enceinte très vite et très régulièrement et surtout, elle adorait le sexe. Elle ne s'en était jamais cachée.

Et pourtant, avec le temps, Lancel et elle s'étaient trouvés et ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Et pour elle, cette mission de protection était capitale :

Son époux avait brisé les murs autour de lui pour la laisser entrer avant de se confier à elle entièrement.

Les êtres comme lui ne courraient pas les rues.

Aussi, elle mettait un point d'honneur à protéger son cœur si précieux.

**FIN**


	11. L'attrait de la couronne

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 11 mars : Roi/Reine

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**L'attrait de la couronne**

Quand elle était plus jeune, Amerei rêvait d'aller à la capitale, de rencontrer le roi, la reine, parce qu'elle s'imaginait la grandeur des lieux et des hommes. Une fois jeune femme, elle avait toujours ce désir d'y aller mais pour des raisons plus ambitieuses, plus prosaïques et bien moins pures. Le roi Robert aimait les femmes et le sexe. Elle aimait les hommes et le sexe. Elle s'imaginait bien en maîtresse royale. Elle n'attendait rien en particulier du roi en retour, juste l'honneur de pouvoir se targuer, dans ses vieilles années, d'avoir été bélinée par la royauté.

\- C'est comment, la cour ? Avait-elle un jour demandé à Lancel

\- C'est l'Enfer sur Terre...

Et sachant que Lancel avait lui-même rêvé de voir la capitale, le roi, la reine, ces mots n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Ce jour-là, voyant la mine sombre de son époux, perdu dans des souvenirs douloureux qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait mais qu'elle respectait, elle comprit que porter une couronne semblait toujours plus glorieux pour ceux qui la voyait que pour ceux qui la portait ou ceux qui la servait.

Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, au fond de son cœur, elle avait réalisé son rêve d'enfant.

Lancel était son roi, Darry sa cour.

Et elle, elle n'était pas une femme de passage, elle était LA femme.

Lancel était son roi, elle était sa reine, Darry leur royaume et ils étaient bien décidés à le régenter ensemble, selon leurs idées et avec la réponse à la question si célèbre qu'on posait à tous les monarques :

Il valait mieux, pour un roi, d'être aimé que craint.

Après tout, c'était par l'amour qu'Amerei avait gagné sa première couronne et son premier royaume :

Le cœur de son mari.

**FIN**


	12. Des petites envies

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 12 mars : Envie

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Des petites envies**

Dire que Lancel était heureux à l'idée de devenir père était un euphémisme. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire son bonheur à l'idée de fonder sa famille aux côtés d'une épouse qu'il aimait, qu'il avait appris à aimer. Parfois, des angoisses l'étreignaient, mais elles étaient vite soulagées. Ami lui avait dit que c'était un signe des Sept, s'il en avait encore eu besoin d'un, qu'il était pardonné pour ses fautes. Et dans une lettre de son propre père, une des rares missives dans lesquelles il se confiait plus intimement, Kevan avait révélé à son fils que lui-même avait éprouvé de telles peurs quand Dorna était enceinte, surtout quand ce fut la première grossesse. Un bébé, c'était un grand chamboulement et ce qu'il vivait était tout à fait normal et classique.

Lancel observait donc Amerei qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, toujours aussi ému à l'idée qu'un morceau d'eux deux avait réussi à trouver son chemin jusqu'à eux. Les envies de femmes enceintes étaient survenues assez vite et il tâchait d'y répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait. D'ailleurs, Ami l'avait étonné. Elle qui dévorait la vie sans retenue essayait de se montrer raisonnable. Elle mangeait à sa faim mais tentait de résister au péché de la gourmandise. Elle essayait de rester active en faisant des longues promenades dans les jardins. Elle s'était imposée cette espèce de mission, jugeant que désormais, elle n'était plus uniquement responsable d'elle-même mais d'aussi d'un innocent qui avait besoin de son corps pour maturer avant d'être assez fort pour affronter le monde. Les envies d'Amerei étaient simples à soulager : des carottes, des pommes... Mais il y avait une envie que Lancel n'avait pas vu venir, certain qu'elle se serait tarie le temps de la grossesse, une qui l'inquiétait un peu en fait.

\- Je... Je ne risque pas de faire mal au bébé ?

Le rire cristallin de sa femme, son regard amusé mais sans méchanceté, le rassurèrent, même s'il n'en revenait toujours pas :

La grossesse avait rendu Amerei encore plus enthousiaste dans la chambre conjugale.

**FIN**


	13. Baiser et coquillages

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Note de l'auteur bis : UA moderne.

Thème du 13 mars : Mer

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Baiser et coquillages**

Somnolent dans la voiture, Amerei se demandait encore ce que Lancel avait concocté. Il conduisait, le sourire aux lèvres, écoutant distraitement les chansons qu'offrait la radio. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au soir avait été de faire ses valises, le tout avec ce sourire qui la faisait toujours autant fondre, un léger éclat malicieux dans ses yeux verts magnifiques.

\- Tu ne me dis toujours pas où l'on va ?

\- Non, c'est un mystère !

Elle reconnut la route de la capitale mais savait que ce n'était pas leur destination. Lancel avait juré sur la tête de tous ceux qu'il aimait qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans « cette ville de merde ». Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le roulement du véhicule.

Ce fut Lancel qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un petit village pittoresque.

\- On est arrivés !

Son enthousiasme le rendait plus mignon encore.

\- On est où ?

\- On est à Rosby !

Rosby était une toute petite ville un peu plus au nord de Port-Réal qui commençait à développer son tourisme en jouant la carte de l'histoire. Elle avait en effet conservé beaucoup de structures anciennes, certaines datant même de 300AL. Mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas pour l'architecture que Lancel l'avait amenée ici. Ils descendirent, Lancel prit les valises et il se rendit au petit et unique hôtel du coin. Et quand elle entra dans la chambre qui avait été réservée, Amerei dut se pincer pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas :

De sa fenêtre, on voyait la mer.

La baie de la Néra et sa plage s'offraient à elle, sous ses yeux, loin de l'agitation de la capitale. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mer, n'avait jamais marché sur une plage, l'avait toujours regretté. Lancel ne prononça pas un mot, la laissant profiter du spectacle qu'il avait vu tant de fois enfant, ayant eu la chance de naître dans une ville côtière.

\- C'est magnifique...

\- Et on a tout le weekend pour nous.

\- Lancel...

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux faire l'amour sur la plage.

Il éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser.

**FIN**


	14. Cauchemars rêvés et éveillés

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 14 mars : Cauchemar

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Cauchemars rêvés et éveillés**

Lancel se réveilla en sursaut, une sueur froide courant le long de son dos, le faisant frisonner. Il n'avait pas crié, juste ouvert les yeux brusquement, son cœur battant si fort qu'il craignait de réveiller Amerei. Son lit lui paraissait d'ailleurs bien froid. Il se leva d'un bond en découvrant qu'il était seul. Ses pas le menèrent machinalement à la chambre de son fils. Amerei était là, debout, observant le berceau où dormait leur enfant, ses petits poings fermés.

\- Toi aussi, hein ? Demanda-t-elle en le trouvant à ses côtés

Lancel rajusta avec douceur la couverture autour des épaules du bébé. Son épouse avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir non plus.

Le couple venait de vivre un cauchemar éveillé quelques jours plus tôt où, au beau milieu de la nuit, on était venus les réveiller.

Leur petit Lyman, qui n'avait pas été très bien dans le courant de la journée, était en proie à une forte fièvre et toussait beaucoup. Il avait même convulsé. Les mestres travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour soulager et guérir l'enfant mais la poussée de fièvre avait été si violente qu'ils n'avaient que peu d'espoir, d'autant plus que le nourrisson était né plus petit et plus frêle que la majorité des nouveaux-nés. Lancel et Amerei s'étaient relayés au chevet de leur fils, mangeant à peine, veillant sur ses moindres mouvements, chaque respiration de ses petits poumons était une victoire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Amerei avait prié les Dieux tout en confectionnant cette roue de protection pour s'occuper les pensées et les mains. Lancel aussi avait prié au point d'avoir les doigts engourdis et la voix rauque. Leurs prières avaient été entendues et Lyman avait survécu, sans séquelle. Pour remercier les Sept, mari et femme avaient multiplié les actes de charités, eux qui en faisaient déjà beaucoup : aumônes, dotations pour les filles pauvres, soins médicaux offerts aux nécessiteux... Un autre événement avait bouleversé leurs esprits : quand les paysans avaient appris que le fils de leur lord était gravement malade, ils s'étaient tous réunis et avaient prié ensemble. Les femmes avaient pleuré de soulagement à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. Lancel n'ignorait pas qu'il était apprécié des gens de Darry mais il n'avait jamais eu conscience de tout l'amour et de tout le respect qu'ils éprouvaient pour eux.

Oui, Lyman était sauvé mais leurs nuits restaient hantées par des cauchemars qui surgissaient dans leur sommeil, toujours les mêmes : leur fils mourant dans leurs bras et ses funérailles.

\- J'ai écrit à tes parents. Murmura Amerei. Je leur ai demandé de venir rester quelques temps avec nous. Je sais que cela te fera du bien de les revoir, surtout après cette épreuve.

Il la regarda, interdit, avant d'avoir un petit rire nerveux à cause de la fatigue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui sourit.

\- J'ai écrit à tes sœurs pour les mêmes raisons.

Un babillement léger de leur enfant adoucit le reste de leur nuit.

**FIN**


	15. Tu ne sais rien, Lancel!

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 15 mars : Je ne sais pas

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Tu ne sais rien, Lancel !**

A la question «Es-tu épris de ta femme ? », Lancel ne pouvait que répondre «Je ne sais pas. »

C'était bien là le nœud du problème chez lui, c'était qu'il ne savait jamais rien.

Son ignorance avait été la cause même de tous ses malheurs. Si on lui avait demandé s'il était heureux à Darry, il aurait répondu qu'il y était bien. Il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, un endroit où prier et la chance d'avoir une compagne qui ne le harcelait pas et qui le laissait vivre à sa guise et respirer.

Au début en tout cas.

Amerei l'avait convaincu de rester à Darry et avec le temps, elle avait gagné son estime, son amitié.

A la question «Es-tu épris de ta femme ? », Lancel était incapable de répondre oui ou non. Par contre, il pouvait dire qu'à ses côtés, il se sentait écouté, apprécié, qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ce fusse réciproque et que l'idée de la quitter lui était non seulement sortie de la tête, elle lui semblait parfaitement farfelue désormais. Il s'était réellement attaché à Amerei et l'idée de la perdre lui était insupportable.

Et c'était peut-être cela qui lui faisait le plus peur.

**FIN**


	16. Frisson

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 16 mars : Frisson

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Frisson**

Lancel n'était pas le premier homme avec lequel elle partageait sa couche. Il ne l'avait pas eue vierge et elle pouvait affirmer sans crainte avoir plus d'expérience au niveau sexuel que lui. Amerei détestait l'idée de comparer ses amants, cela les réduisait à des objets et avant d'avoir été ses compagnons de luxure, ils étaient avant tout des êtres humains ayant le droit au respect. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tous les comparer à son époux sur un domaine bien précis.

Ce n'était pas le physique car Lancel partait avec un désavantage : il était encore assez maigre car convalescent et se remplumait peu à peu, tel un phœnix qui renaissait de ses cendres.

Ca n'était pas non plus les tailles, encore une fois, chacun était différent.

Non, ce qu'elle comparait, c'était le frisson de plaisir qui la parcourait quand ils la touchaient.

Et dans ce domaine, Lancel serait indétrônable.

Personne ne l'avait fait frissonner comme lui. Et c'était sans doute lié au fait que, quand il lui faisait l'amour, elle ne se sentait plus Ami Corps-de-Garde, elle ne se sentait plus Amerei Frey. Dans ces moments-là, elle n'était plus qu'Ami, la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il aimait tellement que son amour la submergeait.

Et être aimée ainsi, pour elle-même, était une chose bien trop rare, ce qui faisait de son époux le meilleur des amants, le seul homme pour lequel elle acceptait volontiers de demeurer fidèle.

**FIN**


	17. L'art de manger une pomme

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 17 mars : Pomme

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**L'art de manger une pomme**

L'avantage d'épouser quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas, c'était que l'on apprenait et découvrait des choses sur son conjoint tous les jours. A force d'observer Lancel, Amerei avait fini par déterminer certains petits détails sur son époux, par exemple, son amour pour les oranges. Les agrumes en général, mais surtout les oranges. En fait, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir connu avant lui un homme qui mangeait autant de fruits. Les hommes de sa famille se gavaient de viandes en tout genre et de vins qui étaient de véritables piquettes. Au début, elle avait cru que son mari en mangeait pour se refaire une santé, enfin il se remettait à s'alimenter vraiment ! Servir les Dieux était plus facile quand on avait l'énergie pour ça. Cependant, revenu à son poids d'avant maladie, il continuait à en manger toujours autant et elle en avait conclu que c'était par goût. Une autre chose ne lui avait pas échappé :

La manière dont il mangeait ses pommes.

Tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu avant lui prenaient un couteau, coupaient un morceau circulaire de la pomme et la mangeaient ainsi, au fur et à mesure ou bien ils la croquaient à pleine dent.

Lancel, lui, avait un petit couteau, épluchait le fruit avec une dextérité impressionnante, faisant un petit serpentin fin et uniforme, qui ne se rompait jamais, de la première entame à la dernière, avant de la manger comme la majorité.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à l'éplucher comme ça. Lui dit-elle un jour

\- C'est une question d'habitude.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la peau ?

\- Si... C'est juste que... ma petite sœur ne l'aime pas. Et j'ai épluché tant de pommes pour elle qu'au final, j'ai pris l'habitude.

\- Vous n'aviez pas de domestiques pour ça ?

\- Je ne laissais même pas les domestiques lui lire une histoire le soir avant de dormir. J'avais quatorze ans quand elle est née et elle est la seule fille de la fratrie. Mes frères agissaient de la même manière.

Elle sourit, s'imaginant la scène.

Depuis, Amerei épluchait ses pommes de la même manière.

**FIN**


	18. La reine des fleurs

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 18 mars : Fleurs

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**La reine des fleurs**

La première fois que Lancel lui avait offert des fleurs, si elle avait été surprise, Amerei avait été absolument ravie. Il n'y avait pas eu de raison particulière, il les avait trouvées jolies et s'était dit qu'elle les aimerait sans doute. Cela avait été un tout petit pas en avant vers elle, un pas qu'elle avait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Désormais, ils étaient réellement mari et femme, ils avaient un amour sincère l'un pour l'autre et Amerei soupçonnait son époux d'être un grand romantique caché sous une armure. Toujours plein de petites attentions pour elle. Un véritable chevalier servant en somme. Quand elle annonça sa grossesse, il décréta qu'il lui offrirait des fleurs tous les jours, jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Bien évidemment, Mariya avait trouvé cela ridicule et mièvre, un gâchis d'argent, surtout quand on ignorait si Amerei allait mettre au monde l'héritier mâle voulu.

\- Les femmes peuvent hériter également, chère Belle-Mère.

\- Nous ne sommes pas chez les Martell, les mariages matriarcaux ne sont pas légion ici. Votre père sera d'accord, il vous faudra réessayer si vous avez une fille.

\- Et si j'ai un fils, vous me direz qu'il faut réessayer pour en avoir un deuxième dans le cas où le premier meurt. Je ne suis pas idiot, il est vrai qu'un fils sécurise. Pour ma part, je me fiche du sexe de l'enfant. Et Amerei mérite bien plus que des fleurs tous les jours, croyez-moi.

La plus belle fleur que Lancel lui avait offerte était une qu'il avait fait en renvoyant sa mère aux Jumeaux, la laissant enfin profiter des roses qu'il lui apportait lui-même tous les matins.

Elle en fut couronnée lors du tournoi donné à l'occasion de la naissance de Lyman, faisant d'elle la reine des fleurs dans le jardin qu'était Darry, l'impératrice dans le cœur de son mari.

**FIN**


	19. Père et Mère

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 19 mars : Enfant

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Père et Mère**

A dire vrai, la maternité n'avait jamais vraiment attiré Amerei.

Elle ne la rejetait pas mais elle ne l'embrassait pas non plus. Elle savait que cela ferait sans doute partie de son destin et pour une fois, elle partageait l'avis de ses parents, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'était pas déjà tombée enceinte avec toutes ses aventures. Elle ne se voyait pas en maman mais ne faisait rien pour empêcher cette éventualité. Le miracle de l'enfantement la laissait parfaitement indifférente quand cela venait à la concerner alors qu'elle était toujours excitée par la grossesse de ses amies, de sa sœur.

Et étonnement, dans son couple, c'était Lancel qui était clairement branché enfant.

Il ne lui mettait aucune pression, d'autant plus qu'il se pensait stérile à cause de la septicémie qui avait failli le tuer après la bataille de la Néra, mais une fois qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, ses bras, puis son lit, elle avait appris énormément de choses sur lui. Notamment cet amour qu'il avait pour les enfants et cette envie, au plus profond de lui, de devenir père un jour. Lui qui semblait avoir été un bon grand frère pour ses cadets, quand elle voyait la vraie affection entre lui et son propre père, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait un père merveilleux un jour.

Oui, l'aventure de la parentalité, à ses côtés, cela semblait couler de source. Lancel était d'ailleurs le seul homme pour lequel elle avait ressenti l'envie de porter un enfant. En attendant, elle l'observait, plongé dans ses livres et ses comptes, déterminé à ouvrir une école à Darry. Avant d'avoir un bébé de leur sang, tous les petits garçons, toutes les petites filles, habitant sur leurs terres étaient leurs enfants et Lancel était bien déterminé à leur offrir la meilleure vie possible. Comme un père aimant et bienveillant envers sa descendance.

**FIN**


	20. Des petites victoires

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 20 mars : Victoire

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Des petites victoires**

Lancel allait jouter.

L'idée lui paraissait absolument fantaisiste.

Lancel, son mari, qui avait été si malade suite à sa blessure de guerre, qui avait eu tant de mal à s'en remettre, avait décidé de participer à la joute organisée en l'honneur du mariage de sa belle-soeur, Marissa Frey. Amerei ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, c'était une véritable folie, elle craignait un accident ou pire. Kevan partageait les craintes de sa bru mais il soutenait son fils. Si Lancel voulait jouter, s'il s'en sentait capable, il fallait le laisser faire. Au fond, paradoxalement, cela le soulageait de retrouver le garçon sportif qu'il avait été.

Amerei était donc là, assise dans les tribunes, à l'une des places d'honneur, Lyman sur les genoux. Et bon sang, Lancel était splendide dans son armure ! Elle l'avait connu malade, moineau, lord et désormais guerrier. Cette version de lui embrasait ses sens tout autant. Sans surprise, il la couronna reine d'amour et de beauté. Elle l'observa chevaucher, la lance tendue. Elle avait toujours tendance à oublier que Lancel s'était rêvé chevalier, qu'il l'avait été. Le voir ainsi était une véritable victoire en soi après tous les malheurs qu'il avait éprouvé. Leur relation entière était basée sur des petites victoires. Peu lui important s'il gagnait ou non, à ses yeux, il était déjà un grand vainqueur. Le fait de remporter la joute n'était qu'une option.

Une option que Lancel décrocha sous les bravos, les yeux fiers de son père, les applaudissements de son fils et le sourire de sa femme.

**FIN**


	21. Que mon pouvoir t'envoûte

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 21 mars : Sorcier/Sorcière

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Que mon pouvoir t'envoûte**

Parfois, Lancel se demandait si Amerei n'était pas une sorcière. Cette manière qu'elle avait de réussir à le comprendre mieux que lui-même parfois, le fait qu'elle avait réussi à briser ses remparts, à soulager et à guérir son cœur, à lui faire croire en l'amour une nouvelle fois... Mais le tour de force de sa femme, cela avait été de lui faire accepter qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, c'était peut-être mal, elle n'en savait rien. Cependant, elle le connaissait.

\- Je suis sûre que d'autres ont fait bien pire. Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas demander pardon et s'amender, bien sûr. Mais si eux ont le droit de jouir de la vie alors qu'ils ont fait pire, pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ?

Elle l'avait tout bonnement charmé avec ses grands yeux de biche, son sourire et sa douceur. Amerei était un ange. Un ange particulier, certes. Mais un ange tout de même.

Et quand on voyait sa mère, on se demandait par quel miracle une telle mégère avait pu mettre au monde une femme si merveilleuse.

Parce que pour le coup, oui, Mariya Frey, née Darry, était l'incarnation parfaite de la sorcière acariâtre et mauvaise.

Par chance, Amerei n'avait hérité que de sa magie.

**FIN**


	22. Sécher ses yeux

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 22 mars : Larmes

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Sécher ses yeux**

Amerei était quelqu'un de sensible, qui pleurait facilement, trop facilement au goût de Lancel.

Oh, il ne lui reprochait pas son bon cœur, loin de là !

Mais elle pleurait pour des gens qui ne méritaient pas ses larmes.

Elle avait pleuré son père, Merrett Frey, qui n'avait été qu'indifférence et mépris à son égard. Pleurait-elle le père ou la mort d'une relation qu'elle aurait aimé construire, il n'en savait rien. Juste que son père avait servi un chevalier avec Jaime et que, déjà à l'époque, c'était ce que l'on appelait dans le jargon « un connard ». Toujours était-il qu'il avait été son père et qu'elle le pleurait, comme on s'attendait à ce que sa fille le fasse.

Elle avait pleuré son petit frère Walder, qui servait Ramsay Bolton et qui, d'après les dires de leur sœur Walda dite « la Grosse », il partageait son goût pour la cruauté. A dire vrai, Walder avait été pourri gâté par sa mère à cause de son genre et une ordure avec ses sœurs, surtout Marissa, la plus timide. Amerei l'avait tout de même pleuré et Lancel ne disait rien, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était d'enterrer un frère.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait, il était là, à ses côtés, à essayer de la consoler, la prenant simplement dans ses bras, où ses larmes finissaient par se tarir tout en mouillant sa chemise. Il se jura que, si un jour il devait la faire pleurer, cela serait alors de joie.

**FIN**


	23. Une petite bulle

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 23 mars : Champagne

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Une petite bulle**

Si Lancel devait comparer Amerei à quelque chose, la première image qui lui venait en tête était le champagne.

Une bulle de champagne pour être exact.

Vive, pétillante, légère, Amerei était une véritable fête à elle toute seule. Brillante, étincelante mais aussi délicate. Même sa chevelure lui rappelait se breuvage, ce blond-roux doré. Dès qu'il l'avait réellement laissée entrer dans son existence, elle l'avait enivré avec sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur constante. Amerei était un grand cru et il savourait chaque instant à ses côtés. Il s'étonnait lui-même de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était frayée un chemin dans son cœur et à quel point, désormais, il aurait du mal à se passer d'elle. Elle lui avait appris une leçon essentielle :

Il fallait déguster la vie, la croquer à pleine dent, la savourer tous les jours.

Comme une coupe de champagne bien fraîche.

**FIN**


	24. Joies et peines des fêtes de fin d'année

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Note de l'auteur bis : UA moderne.

Thème du 24 mars : Noël

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Joies et peines des fêtes de fin d'année**

Amerei l'avouait d'elle-même, elle détestait Noël. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une réunion d'hypocrites qui se faisaient la bise et se souhaitaient le meilleur alors que, dans le dos, on s'insultait et on se crachait dessus. De ses réveillons de Noël, elle ne retenait que la sensation d'être invisible, reléguée à la table des enfants, on ne lui parlait jamais, elle était là, plante verte. Walda avait trouvé un moyen de passer le temps : manger. Quitte à se faire traiter de grosse vache.

\- Faut bien que je m'occupe, vu qu'on ne nous parle pas. Avait-elle un jour répliqué, ce qui lui avait valu une gifle de leur père, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se resservir, chaque bouchée étant une provocation de plus.

Il fallait ajouter à cela les cadeaux humiliants, comme un pilulier où elle pouvait ranger sa contraception ou un calendrier du planning familial. Non, décidément, Amerei n'aimait pas Noël, cette farce qu'on ne pouvait pas dénoncer parce que, selon la société, les familles toxiques, ça n'existait pas et il fallait baiser les pieds de ses parents, même s'ils vous traitaient mal, parce qu'ils vous avaient donné la vie et que vous étiez donc endettés pour l'existence, un prêt que vous n'aviez jamais contracté, imposé et qu'il fallait honorer.

Lancel, de son côté, adorait Noël. Il ne cachait pas son excitation de rentrer chez lui et de passer du temps avec ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur. Quand il parlait de Noël, elle souriait pour ne pas gâcher sa joie. Puis, les parents de son petit-ami l'invitèrent à passer le réveillon et le jour de Noël avec eux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Amerei comprit l'amour de Lancel pour cette fête. Elle était incluse dans les conversations, on lui parlait enfin, on se souciait vraiment d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle découvrait ce que c'était, un Noël dans une vraie famille.

Et c'était à Lancel qu'elle devait ce miracle.

**FIN**


	25. La beauté de la guerre

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 25 mars : Guerre

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**La beauté de la guerre**

Lancel n'avait jamais aimé sa belle-mère. Il était poli avec elle parce qu'il avait été bien élevé mais c'était tout. Il détestait la manière dont elle traitait ses filles, Amerei en particulier. Sa femme n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien que sa mère était abusive, toxique, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais n'avait jamais osé se dresser contre elle, trop conditionnée à prendre ses piques, à accepter, la tête basse. Mais ce jour-là, Lancel observait son épouse avec un air de fierté et il avait du mal à cacher son plaisir, car il ne voulait pas que Mariya croit qu'il avait retourné le cerveau d'Ami, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire d'elle-même.

Lancel avait accepté que Mariya revienne à Darry pour quelques semaines, suite à la naissance de Lyman. Il était hors de question de priver la grand-mère de son petit-fils et il était hors de question qu'on l'accuse d'insensibilité. La femme s'était montrée étonnement chaleureuse, surtout envers sa fille, comme si avoir mis au monde un garçon changeait sa valeur aux yeux de la matriarche. Elle n'était que compliments sur l'enfant : il était magnifique, elle admirait ses grands yeux déjà verts, son duvet blond, et quand Amerei avouait ses inquiétudes car le bébé était frêle, la mère avait encore une fois surpris tout le monde.

\- Il est peut-être plus fragile mais les mestres ont dit qu'il était en bonne santé. Il se fera sa constitution. Tu sais, toi-même, tu étais une petite crevette quand tu es née.

La première pensée que Lancel eut fut que cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Puis, quand Lyman se mit à pleurer car il avait faim, Amerei s'était tout naturellement tournée vers lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de révéler un sein pour le lui offrir, l'enfant commençant à téter goulûment. Mariya avait froncé le nez.

\- Amerei ! Quel manque de décence ! Devant ton mari, en plus !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma femme nourrissant notre fils devant moi est indécent. Répliqua-t-il

\- Sortir ainsi ses seins, sans pudeur !

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait déjà vu les seins d'Amerei plus d'une fois et que c'était malsain de sexualiser la poitrine d'une femme alors qu'elle était en train d'allaiter.

\- Il y a des nourrices pour ça !

\- Les mestres pensent que le lait de la mère de l'enfant allaité est meilleur. Expliqua Amerei. Il aiderait à renforcer sa santé. Et puis, ça aide aussi au développement du lien parent-enfant.

\- Encore des méthodes récentes fantaisistes ! Tu as été nourrie par une nourrice et tu n'en es pas morte ! Donner le sein... c'est animalisant ! Les seins, c'est pour ton époux ! Tu n'es pas une vache ! Décidément, tu ne fais rien pour améliorer ta réputation !

Lancel vit alors les joues d'Amerei rougir alors que la colère bouillonnait en elle.

\- Mais que savez-vous de ma réputation à Darry, Mère ?! Finit-elle par lâcher. Sortez, parlez autour de vous, vous n'entendrez que du bien à mon sujet ! Il vous parleront de Lady Amerei qui coud des chemises pour les pauvres, qui fait des dons, des collectes, qui rend visite aux nécessiteux, qui paye pour les soins médicaux ! Si vous écoutiez vraiment, vous sauriez que Lancel et moi sommes appelés « les bons ». Mais vous avez décidé qu'à vos yeux, je resterai à jamais Ami Corps-de-Garde, la gamine qui ne sait rien faire hormis ouvrir ses cuisses et jouir !

La mère avait pâli et Lancel fixa son attention sur son fils pour ne pas jubiler.

La guerre était enfin déclarée.

**FIN**


	26. Je suis là

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 26 mars : Je suis là

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Je suis là**

Amerei pleurait, tentant de dissimuler ses pleurs sur l'oreiller. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué, qu'elle échouerait toujours, qu'elle serait à jamais la ratée que ses parents avaient prédit qu'elle deviendrait en grandissant.

Sa première mission avait été de conquérir son mari, c'était chose faite, ils s'étaient apprivoisés l'un et l'autre avant de tomber réellement amoureux.

Une de ses autres missions était d'être une bonne lady et sans se vanter, elle pensait l'être. Les serfs étaient heureux, elle était acclamée à chaque visite.

Mais la mission la plus importante, celle que sa mère lui répétait sans cesse, c'était d'être un berceau.

Pas une mère.

Un berceau.

Lancel fondait une nouvelle branche des Lannister avec ce mariage, l'arbre devait donner des fruits. Des fruits avec un phallus entre les jambes de préférence, même si une fille empêchait la répudiation pour stérilité.

Elle s'était crue enceinte.

Son ventre avait légèrement grossi même si elle avait pu le dissimuler sous sa robe, elle n'avait plus ses règles, elle avait été nauséeuse... Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, sauf à Lancel, trop heureuse de lui apporter ce nouveau bonheur... Sauf que quelques semaines après, son ventre était redevenu plat, ses règles étaient revenues sans être plus douloureuses ou abondantes et les nausées avaient disparu. Les mestres avaient parlé de pseudocyesis, aussi appelée grossesse nerveuse. Elle s'était sentie si angoissée à l'idée de donner un enfant à son mari, un héritier à Darry, que son corps avait fini par croire qu'il y avait un bébé en elle. Amerei pleurait son impuissance, elle pleurait ce bébé qui n'avait jamais existé. Comment regarder Lancel en face ?! Il avait appris la nouvelle avec elle, il avait été bouleversé, bien sûr. A aucun moment il ne l'avait blâmée, surtout qu'il n'espérait pas forcément avoir des enfants, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir en concevoir suite à sa longue maladie. Mais elle avait vu sa joie, ce bonheur de savoir qu'il pourrait aimer un fils ou une fille bien à lui. Elle entendait déjà les remontrances de sa mère, les insultes... La porte s'ouvrit, elle reconnut les pas de son époux. Il se glissa dans leur lit, l'enlaça doucement et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- Ca va aller, Ami... Je suis là.

Elle essaya de sourire, n'y parvint pas et pleura de plus belle. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas seule.

Lancel était avec elle.

Elle n'aurait plus à souffrir seule.

**FIN**


	27. Quand vient la fin de l'été

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 27 mars : Automne

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Quand vient la fin de l'été**

L'automne était là. L'été se mourrait, c'était une certitude. Lancel regardait avec angoisse le ciel qui s'assombrissait chaque jour un peu plus tôt. Les mestres annonçaient un hiver long et rude. Il pensait à tous les habitants de Darry, de ses terres. Il devait s'assurer que personne ne manquerait de rien. Il avait déjà demandé à ce que l'on transmettre l'information aux paysans, pour qu'ils puissent s'y préparer. Une angoisse panique agitait ses intestins.

Est-ce que tout le monde avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête ?

De quoi se nourrir, s'habiller, se chauffer ?

Et pour l'eau ?

Et si jamais certains se retrouvaient dans le besoin mais coincé par la neige ?!

Il ne voulait perdre personne. Il était le Lord de Darry, il était de son devoir de mener ses gens à travers l'hiver. Amerei entra dans leur chambre, embrassa sa joue, avant de s'installer près du feu, reprenant son tricot. Depuis quelques temps, elle tricotait dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, faisant des hauts, des écharpes, de toute taille.

\- Pour qui fais-tu tout cela ? Demanda-t-il

\- Pour les pauvres. Afin qu'ils aient chaud l'hiver. J'ai demandé à avoir un recensement complet de nos terres ainsi que la richesse des foyers. Les plus démunis auront ces vêtements. Marissa m'aide aussi à les faire.

Face à sa stupeur, elle ajouta :

\- Cela me bouffait de te voir te faire un sang d'encre pour l'hiver sans savoir quoi faire pour t'aider.

\- Ami... Tu es formidable !

Il appela un domestique, demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte le recensement. Il s'assit près de son épouse, consultant les papiers, alors que leur fils les avait rejoint, trottinant, jouant sagement à leurs pieds.

Oui, l'automne était une saison angoissante quand on était un tout nouveau lord qui voulait bien faire.

Mais par chance, quand on était marié à quelqu'un qui nous aimait et qui nous soutenait, la peur était alors dominée par deux autres sentiments :

Le courage et la détermination.

Amerei et Lyman à ses côtés, rien ne lui était impossible.

**FIN**


	28. L'époux de la star du porno

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 28 mars : UA (UA choisi: Modern )

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**L'époux de la star du porno**

Depuis quelques temps, Amerei avait un nouveau projet, un projet qui remplissait son mari de fierté. Elle voulait se lancer dans l'entrepreneuriat et ouvrir sa propre enseigne. Elle avait quitté le monde du porno quand elle avait à avoir une relation véritablement sérieuse avec Lancel. Elle avait été douée, grassement payée, récompensée par plusieurs distinctions mais s'il n'avait rien dit à propos de sa carrière, elle ne voulait plus tourner dans ce genre de productions une fois son couple bien établi. Elle trouvait que c'était une question de respect envers son époux.

Se faire accepter par les Lannister avait été assez compliqué comme cela.

Lancel Lannister, neveu de l'homme le plus riche du monde, fils d'un des plus grands diplomates des temps modernes, sortait avec Amerei Frey, plus connu sous le nom d'Ami Corps-de-Garde dans l'industrie des films pornographiques.

Étonnement, Kevan avait été le premier à l'accepter et assez facilement d'ailleurs.

\- C'est un métier comme un autre. Avait-t-il simplement dit

Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, comme aux yeux de son épouse, c'était que Lancel était heureux avec elle et à la surprise générale, il n'avait jamais été aussi comblé.

Tywin avait été un peu rebuté par le côté sulfureux de la jeune femme mais après un moment, il en arrivait à la même conclusion que son frère, parce qu'au fond, il aimait son neveu. Et Amerei lui avait aussi prouvé sa valeur.

Lancel avait gagné le respect de Joffrey, qui n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait même demandé un autographe. Ses frères et sœurs étaient trop jeunes pour réellement se rendre compte.

Par contre, Cersei lui menait une guerre parfaitement infecte et ni Tyrion ni Jaime ne soutenaient Lancel dans son choix, en bons lâches hypocrites qu'ils étaient, alors que Jaime faisait jaser par son célibat qui créait des rumeurs sur sa sexualité et Tyrion avait épousé une ancienne prostituée. Lancel n'avait appris son métier que bien plus tard et il lui avoua, les joues rouges, qu'il avait regardé tous ses films après l'avoir appris. Il les avait même achetés. Parce que c'était ce que faisait un petit-ami, il soutenait sa compagne. Ils avaient fini par se marier. Et deux ans après leur mariage, alors qu'Amerei se remettait doucement d'un accouchement difficile, elle avait eu cette envie de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

\- Oncle Tywin serait ravi de t'expliquer quelques ficelles.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé d'investir. J'ai assez de côté et je n'aime pas qu'il croit qu'on le voit en banque ambulante.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ouvrir ?

\- Une boutique sur internet.

\- Quel genre de boutique ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin, il rougit en réalisant la nature du business. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire la promotion de l'e-sex shop de sa femme une fois l'entreprise montée.

**FIN**


	29. Fierté chauvine

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 29 mars : Maison

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Fierté chauvine**

Amerei admirait les nombreuses qualités de son époux. Mais s'il y en avait une qu'elle admirait un peu plus en lui, c'était sa loyauté à sa maison. Ils étaient mariés, elle l'avait convaincu de rester et s'ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment mari et femme, en attendant, ils s'appréciaient sincèrement. Peu à peu, il s'ouvrait à elle et ce qui l'avait frappée, c'était à quel point il aimait sa maison et sa fidélité envers elle, alors qu'à ses yeux, elle ne méritait pas la dévotion de Lancel.

Lancel avait un profond respect pour son oncle, ses divers exploits et s'il n'approuvait pas forcément ses méthodes, il avait sorti la tête de leur clan de l'eau dans laquelle son propre père, Lord Tytos, l'avait involontairement plongée. Son idole était Jaime, le Régicide. Et il parlait avec tellement de respect de la reine Cersei alors qu'elle lui avait brisé l'épaule !

Toute sa vie, Lancel n'avait voulu que trois choses :

Devenir chevalier.

Rendre ses parents fiers de lui.

Etre un membre actif pour sa maison et contribuer à sa gloire.

Et alors qu'il avait cette conscience de l'importance de la famille, cette fierté, cette arrogance toute Lannister, personne n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Lancel s'était dédié tout entier à sa maison et quand il avait eu besoin d'elle, dans ses moments les plus sombres, sa maison lui avait tourné le dos. Cersei était allé le voir une seule fois et ça n'avait pas été plaisant. Tyrion n'avait pas fait le déplacement, à ses yeux, demander des nouvelles à Kevan était suffisant. Quand le roi Robert vivait encore, Jaime ne prenait pas la peine de ne serait-ce que discuter avec son jeune cousin. Tywin semblait avoir eu une légère conscience de la présence de son neveu, organisant son mariage et l'obtention de Darry, après des discussions avec son frère. Mais quand Lancel avait appris la mort de ses frères, il avait dû les pleurer avec son père quand il était là, parfaitement seul sinon. Lancel avait été abandonné à son sort car moins brillant, moins talentueux que ses cousins.

Et malgré tout, il restait Lannister, il ne détestait pas son nom.

Amerei trouvait cela beau.

Pour sa part, la maison Frey pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, dans ce cloaque où c'était chacun pour soi et les Sept pour tous.

Puisque les lions avaient jugé qu'elle était suffisante pour leur lionceau blessé, alors elle deviendrait une lionne elle-même.

Au moins, avec Lancel, elle n'était plus cette fille invisible dont on écorchait le nom.

Avec Lancel, elle était appréciée et respectée à sa juste valeur.

Et puis, Amerei Lannister, ça sonnait bien plus classe qu'Amerei Frey, de toute façon.

**FIN**


	30. Prison et libération

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Thème du 30 mars : Prison

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Prison et libération**

Lancel avait considéré pendant un long moment son mariage à Amerei comme une prison, une prison dans laquelle on l'envoyait pour le punir de sa piété renouvelée. Il s'était senti prisonnier de ses devoirs envers son père, envers le clan, et était allé à Darry, la mort dans l'âme, comme un martyr allant au bûcher.

Aujourd'hui, il observait Amerei qui allaitait leur fils et s'en voulait profondément d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Sa femme était une femme bonne, intelligente, tolérante, qui l'avait accepté le cœur et les bras ouverts. Elle avait pansé ses plaies, calmé ses doutes, offert la joie d'être aimé pour lui, la lourde responsabilité de gérer les terres de son grand-père maternel, l'honneur d'être le père de ses enfants. Son mariage à Amerei avait été au contraire la clé le sortant de la prison infernale de Port-Réal et de la torture du jeu des trônes.

Il avait oublié cette vérité essentielle :

Il était soumis à la volonté des Sept. Il connaissait ce bonheur pour une bonne raison. Et les voies des Sept étaient impénétrables.

**FIN**


	31. Le dimanche matin

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La relation entre Lancel et Amerei était une gamme de couleurs à elle toute seule.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Li_Rex (Rexou) sur Twitter pour m'avoir très gentiment dessiné Lancel et Amerei pour la couverture de ce recueil !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS fait partie du défi « Sur votre 31 » de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Le but est de poster, tous les jours de mars, un drabble ou un OS entre 100 et 1000 mots dont le thème est déterminé par le jour de publication. Autre particularité de ce défi : on doit toujours utiliser le même couple ! Canon, UA, couple canon ou fanon, peu importe, mais une fois le couple choisi, on ne peut plus en changer Le but du jeu est de faire un recueil autour de ce couple avec 31 variations, car mars est composé de 31 jours. Je précise aussi qu'Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Quant à Lancel, il sera un mix entre celui de la série et celui des livres : ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre dans le fond.

Note de l'auteur bis : UA moderne.

Thème du 31 mars : Dimanche

_Un gros gros gros merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos gentillesses et votre fidélité durant ce recueil!_

**31 nuances de Lancel et Amerei**

**Le dimanche matin**

Le dimanche matin, Amerei avait l'habitude de se réveiller dans un lit froid. Lancel ne manquait pour rien au monde la messe dominicale matinale au septuaire. Enfin, si, ça lui était arrivé de la manquer parce qu'Amerei avait bataillé pour qu'il reste au lit, terrassé par la fièvre ou la grippe.

La foi de son fiancé était moquée par beaucoup de monde dans leurs familles respectives. Amerei s'en moquait bien de se réveiller seule le dimanche matin. Les Dieux, c'était important pour Lancel. Lui, il ne disait rien quand elle sortait faire des choses qui lui plaisaient !

Et puis, ce que tous ignoraient, c'était que Lancel s'en voulait un peu de la laisser seule alors qu'ils pouvaient jouir de tout le weekend ensemble.

Après chaque service, il passait à la boulangerie du coin et il avait pris l'habitude de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit, avec ses viennoiseries préférées. Le reste de la journée, il la dédiait à elle, uniquement à elle. Ils pouvaient bien se moquer, les adultérins, les hypocrites, les pécheurs. Lancel valait bien mieux qu'eux, qui se prétendaient meilleurs car mieux loti, ou qui ne croyaient pas aux « amis imaginaires ». La foi sincère de Lancel lui prouvait que son amour pour elle l'était tout autant, il n'était pas un homme à s'engager à la légère. Alors oui, le dimanche matin, Amerei se réveillait dans un lit froid.

Et elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

**FIN**


End file.
